What Nobody Knows
by AliceSprings
Summary: Kate is a total fangirl. So what happens when she finds out all her favourite stories are true? Suddenly she's no longer in her safe little world, she's trapped in fierce wars and rebellions. More than just PJO and DW. Includes Divergent, the Testing, Hunger Games, Twilight, Harry Potter and more. Rated T in case. Better than sounds.
1. Not A True Family

**Hey guys! Just saying, I don't own any of the things Kate mentions (except the Daughter of the Sea stories, which are also on here! Caleo - new school belongs to my friend Kingmastermax). So enjoy and please leave a review.**

I ducked through the crowds. Alone. On Christmas Eve. And did anybody care. Of course not. Who cared about the foster kid who wasn't even going to last another week? I stopped quickly, buying a cup of tea at a nearby stand. I checked my watch. Quarter to five. Perfect.

I pushed into the library, through the back door, which was unlocked at my time, as usual. I stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind me. I walked over to table 12, waiting for Drake. He was always late. I took out the book of poetry I had found for him. A collection of war poetry, that I knew he loved. And I waited.

"Frankie! You are so early girl!" Drake greeted me. His black hair was a mess from the wind and he had a coffee cup in his hand. He was two years older than me, being 18, and always boasted about being able to drive. I frowned at him. If he can drive, why does it take him so long to get here?

"I'm Kate, actually. And I'm not early, I'm perfectly on time!" I exclaimed. I was never early, never late. Drake always thought I was early because he was always late. It's not my fault. As Drake sat down, I shoved the poetry at him. He grinned, picking it up and turning it in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Drake!" I grinned. I had found it. The one poetry book Drake didn't have in his enormous library. Then I realised. I only had ten minutes to get home! Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Take this and I'll drive you home. Open it in the car!" Drake said handing me a present and grabbing his car keys off the table. He knew the expression on my face. We ran to his car. I got on and quickly buckled my belt.

"Did you finish that new book I gave you yesterday?" Drake asked. I pulled out the book, a collection of fan fiction about the Percy Jackson books. They were all also on the popular site, . I loved that site.

"It's great! I especially love the Daughter of the Sea stories and the Caleo - new school! They were so good." I said. I'd read them before in , of course, but it was amazing to read it on paper. I remembered wishing I was in those worlds. It would be so much better than this world.

"Keep it! Merry Christmas." he said, turning to grin at me briefly. I sighed.

"You don't have to. You already gave me a present." I reminded him. He grinned at the road, his bright green eyes sparkling.

"Oh, yes... Open it..." He said, sounding shy. I smiled. Since when was Drake shy? Wasn't I the shy awkward one? I swear I was.

I tore the wrapping apart without hesitation. I studied the book carefully. It had no title, but instead, a beautifully drawn picture of a girl, holding a sword high into the air... it looked oddly like...

"Is that Riptide?" I asked, amazed. Yes, it was defiantly Percy Jackson's famed sword, Riptide, given to him by the hero trainer, Chiron. I grinned. But who was the girl...?

"You know too well." He grinned. Then his expression suddenly sobered. "Read the absolute last page." I stared at Drake in amazement. His dark hair tumbled over his face. His eyes were suddenly dark and clouded with some inexplicable emotion. This was the boy who couldn't stand any sort of spoiler. I flipped to the last page, despite. There in his scribbled hand, were the words that made my heart pound as I read them.

 _I love you Kate. From, Drake. Ps: I love you._

I laughed hysterically. He didn't need to say it twice. Once was enough to scare the hell out of me. Drake smiled nervously, recognising my laugh to be hysterical and worried. He pulled up outside my house.

"See you tomorrow?" he said, grinning. I nodded numbly. I ran inside, seeing the snow. I'd have to read and clear my head tonight. Outside of the apartment I was currently living in was the social worker, Mr Bubbles. Stupid name, I know. I stopped directly in front of him. He regarded me warmly. He used to be in the CIA, or so I was told. Now that he was retired, he was a social worker. His round face grinned with glee.

"The young Kate is home!" he said. "Late." He frowned. Of course. But nonetheless, he began the normal questions he had to ask. And I answered how I always did. With fake enthusiasm.

"What did you have for dinner last night?"

"Moroccan chicken. It was delicious!"

"What did you do after that?"

"We watched Once Upon a Time, like we do every Saturday. It was a special Christmas edition. Henry and Emma had to help Santa Claus remember who he is in time for Christmas. I loved it!"

"What toothpaste did you use?"

"Colgate?"

"Oops, Aqua Fresh. What song did you play on loop yesterday?"

"Feel Good Inc. By Gorillaz?" That was what I usually played.

"Nope, Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Last one. What time are you home from school?"

"Four on the dot."

"No. Three thirty!" he exclaimed. Not again. I was moving. Perfect!

"Get your bag. I'll wait here." Mr Bubbles said, frowning at me. I sighed, walking inside. I grabbed my school pencil case off the table and stuffed it into my Hype backpack. I packed my books and grabbed my iPod off charge. I shoved my million pairs of headphones into my bag. Every new house I came to, I found a pair of headphones to remember the place by. The ones from here were pink with fluffy ear buds. They barely worked and were just for show, like this family. They were in it for the money. And it was very obvious.

I trudged out to Mr Bubbles.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Nope. I never do." I said. Mr Bubbles knew I never said goodbye, because he was always the one to take me away.

We set off in his black Mercedes. I glared out the window. I was sure to get landed in another dumb home, just looking for money. Erg!

"You're going to have to spend the night at St Peter's..." Mr Bubbles said awkwardly. St Peter's was the orphanage

"No! Please no!"

"Yes, you have to!"

"ASDFGHJKL!"

"What?

"Nothing!"

And that was our usual conversation. I sighed. I heard my text alert.

 _Hey, what's up? I'm BORED!_

It was from Drake. I grinned.

 _I just got kicked out. Moving again!_

I texted back, still smiling.

 _Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find somewhere nice! Stay positive ;-)_

I grinned again.

 _Gotta go. The Bubsta is getting annoyed._

The Bubsta. That was my nickname for Mr Bubbles. Who looked over at my phone and smiled.

"You still call me that?"

"Yep! Of course I do!" I grinned back. We were at St Peter's already. I got out, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"One night. I promise." The Bubsta said. I nodded. One annoying night.

I fell asleep quickly, clutching the book Drake had given me. I think I had an answer for him. I was sure I did.


	2. Foster Fiction

"Aw, the bookworm is still asleep!" Cooed one of the boys in Michael's gang. Michael's gang were the bane of my existence. They ruled the kids of St Peter's. They were the reason I hated coming back here. But I was ready for them.

I jabbed upwards with hardback collectors' edition of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I heard a small crunch. I had hit my target.

"OWEE!" The boy shouted. I grinned, rolling over innocently. I quickly checked my book. No blood, good. I would never be suspected. I heard the unreasonably quick footsteps of the Bubsta coming to find out what was going on.

"What happened here?!" Mr Bubbled shouted. I stirred falsely. This was so _easy_. I sat up, blinking with feigned exhaustion. Mr Bubbles looked at me sympathetically.

"What's all the commotion about?" I yawned. I looked around and finally found out who I hit. Gideon held his hand to his nose. It wasn't broken, but it was badly damaged. "Oh, God! Gideon, are you okay? What happened?"

My fake concern finally broke through the calmly assembled mask Gideon always held.

"Harry Potter hit me!" He growled. I furrowed my brow.

"Gideon, I think you may have a concussion. You might want to go see Nurse." I turned concernedly towards Bubbles. "I think he may have a case schizophrenia. Harry Potter is a fictional character."

"Kate, you're the one with schizophrenia!" Gideon yelled.

"See what I mean? He's delirious." I said. Michael frowned at me. I was the only person who could get away with things like this. Even he couldn't do this.

"Okay, okay. Boy s, out! Gideon, go see Nurse about your nose." Mr Bubbles said. He turned to me. "You, get dressed and ready to leave. We've found a place."

So I did just that, throwing on my Hogwarts top and a pair of black skinny jeans, and slinging my Hype bag over my shoulder. I sighed, shoving my feet into my black leather boots. I ran downstairs.

Mr Bubble's black Mercedes was parked outside. I got straight in, seeing the clouds. It was going to rain. Soon. The Bubsta walked out and got in the driver's side. We drove off.

"Where to this time?" I asked.

"Manhattan. Quite near the Empire State and a few good book stores." I was told. Manhattan, that was far from here, Jacksonville. I had never been that far away. I would never see my friends again...

I whipped out my phone.

 _I'M MOVING TO MANHATTAN!_

Drake replied within seconds.

 _So am I! My aunt has a place there._

My hands shook.

 _You are the BEST friend a girl could have._

 _I know I am._

I sighed, leaning back in my seat. Good, I was okay. Not totally alone.

"So, what are the names of the people I'm staying with?"

"Mr Jackson and Miss Chase. They're getting married in the spring."

"Jobs?"

"Miss Chase is an architect and Mr Jackson is a business owner. He runs the 'Sea Sanctuary' corporation. "

"Oh. OH! I'm staying with some pretty big people."

"Yes, you are. So watch your manners."

"Yes Mr Bubbles."

So went the conversation. Simple and easy. I closed my eyes against the early morning light. It would be a while before we reached Manhattan. I fell asleep eventually.

"Kate! We're there." Mr Bubbles shook me awake. I woke with a start, blinking frantically. In front of us was a tall flat building. More apartments. I guess that's okay.

We walked inside. I held the book Drake had given me tightly.

"Oh! Percy get in here! She's here." A woman with neat blond hair, pulled into a ponytail, called up the stairs. She had stormy grey eyes and seemed somewhat familiar...

"I'm coming Annabeth! Gosh!" A man shouted back, running down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet. I choked back a laugh. He had dark windblown hair and bright, humorous sea-green eyes. He wore a loose orange tee with faded black letters...

"Hedge." Percy said, offering a hand out to Bubbles, who shook it.

"I go by Bubbles now. In Jacksonville." He grinned suddenly. "Or as this little monster—" he ruffled my hair, "—calls me, the Bubsta."

Percy laughed, doubling over. The woman, Annabeth however, rolled her eyes.

"So this is...?" She asked, glaring at Percy.

"Kate. Kate Di Angelo." I said. I hadn't used my surname for ages. I was always just Kate. Just Kate.

Percy stared at me in disbelief. Annabeth grinned.

"I'm calling him!" She exclaimed. I blinked in confusion.

"She does look like him, a bit. The eyes. Skin colour." Bubbles said. "How she holds herself. Don't you think?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who are you talking about?" I asked, kind of annoyed.

"Never mind, you'll find out soon. Go call him Seaweed Brain, I'll stay with her." Annabeth said, smiling wider.

"Okay..." Percy said, walking off.

"Just wondering, did you know your parents?" She asked.

"No. My mum died when I was two. I never knew my dad. I've been in the foster system ever since." I replied.

"Are you...? Is she?" Annabeth asked vaguely to nobody in particular.

"She is." Bubbles answered.

"She is in the room. She might want to know what in Hades you're talking about!" Great way to make an impression, make a reference not many would understand.

"You already know!?" Annabeth said, surprised. Then something clicked. Annabeth...Chase. Percy...Jackson. Hedge? Oh damn it!


	3. Daughter of WHO?

"Okay, she defiantly knows." Annabeth said, grinning.

"Who's my dad then? I know your mom is Athena. Percy's dad is, obviously, Poseidon. And Bubsta—no Hedge—is a satyr."

"You've read the books? Rick Riordan is a genius." She grinned. I nodded. He was a genius. "As for your dad, Grover is on his way with Nico."

"Oh, that's who you wanted to call. Why...? Oh, right, Di Angelo." I figured out.

"Come on, let's go up to the apartment to wait." Annabeth said, laughing.

"Wait, how old are you guys?" I asked quickly. An apartment? Foster kid? What the hell!

"23. Well, Percy is still 22." Annabeth answered.

"5 years since the Gaia war... wow."

"Yep."

"I still can't get over the fact that Percy almost destroyed the world with a _nosebleed_!" I giggled. Annabeth smirked.

We stopped outside a spruce wood door. Annabeth quickly unlocked it and walked in. The first room was completely white and silver. EVERYTHING!

I smiled and settled down on the silver couch. I sucked in a deep breath. I just met my fictional idol. Fictional. Suddenly I felt quite bad. I kept looking around the room, remembering my cover up this morning about Gideon. I hoped silently Harry Potter wasn't also real...

"They're here!" Percy yelled. "Does she know?!"

"Yes, she does Seaweed Brain, and if you keep shouting like that, the whole of Manhattan will know." Annabeth rolled her eyes at her fiancé, who stalked into the room. A scrawny teenager followed after me. He had scruffy black hair and his clothes hung from his small frame. It wasn't that he was _that thin,_ the clothes were just about size 20. I smirked lightly, hiding it with my hand.

"I smell death!" A satyr announced dramatically. "Death and pride and rage!"

"Sorry, am I in the way?" The boy asked, glaring at the satyr, who was apparently Grover. I guessed the scrawny boy was Nico then.

"No, I smell death stronger than yours, silly little Death Breath. I smell sadness like I have never known before. "

"Probably me. Hades then, I'm guessing?" I said, going through a mental list of gods and goddesses. Death, check; pride, check; rage, complete check! Oh my gods... asdfghjkl. You heard me, asdfghjkl.

"Simplified, yes. Hades." Grover said, staring at me.

"You were wrong Wise Girl, even Hades broke the promise!" Percy laughed. I remembered something some Hades kids had the power to do...

A chunk of silver shaped as an owl hit Percy hard in the head. Annabeth smirked. Nico tried to force back a smile. Grover burst out laughing.

"Something I learnt, never bet against Annabeth!" I said, laughing. Annabeth's smirk grew more pronounced, and Nico stopped trying to stop smiling. Grover bleated with laughter.

When Grover and Nico went home, Annabeth showed me to a room. It had a simple plain design. No colour on the walls or sheets. I'd have to personalise it.

I pulled out my collection of books, unaware of Annabeth, still standing in the doorway. I packed away my clothes neatly. I then put my phone and IPod on charge. Finally, I took out my heart shaped ruby box, containing all my headphones. I absolutely adored music. So had my mother. And everybody else I knew. I carefully picked out the pair my mother had given me. They were completely black, all except the small diamonds on the ear buds. I had never looked too closely at them, until now...

And there, inside, was a small ruby heart. I could tell that both gems were of the finest purity.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything... But why do you need so many headphones?" Annabeth asked. I flinched. Gods of Olympus!

"Please don't do that!" I said, shaking my head to clear it. "They're special. Each different one comes from a different home I stayed in. These were from my mother."

"If you've been to so many homes, where did you get a phone and an IPod?"

"My best friend Drake gave me those. He's eighteen, and has lived with his rich mom all his life." I explained. Drake had been my only friend going through school. And now...

Now, would I ever see Drake Castellan again?

After that joyous discussion, I went to sleep, too tired to be hungry.

 _Drake grinned at me.  
"Come on, let's go. Not far now!" he said, taking my hand and tugging me down a path. I tried to ask him what was going on, but my voice wouldn't work. Dream voice. Then Drake looked behind him, past me, and paled. He ran, dragging me behind him. I stumbled as I tried to keep up. I looked behind me.  
Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Clarisse and all the other half-bloods of Camp Half Blood with weapons in hand. Except...  
I gripped a pen in my hand. It was Riptide. Obviously and simply. So that's why...? _

I woke to the scent of fried eggs. Annabeth was cooking. I hastily stood and got dressed. Blue jeans, black skull and crossbones top, leather boots; perfect attire for the daughter of Hades.

I walked out into the lounge. I guessed Annabeth could use some help, judging by the snores still coming from Percy and Annabeth's shared room. I walked timidly into the kitchen with velvet footsteps.

"Need any help with those? I'm an okay chef." I said, startling Annabeth. Payback! She looked over my outfit. And grinned.

"Oh, no need for the top, we have something better. If you're a true Percy Jackson fan, you'll understand this." Annabeth said. "But first, I need to give you The Test."

"The Test?" I asked, confused.

"The Test." Annabeth grinned.

"Blue waffles..." Percy moaned in his sleep from the other room.

We both burst out laughing.


	4. The 'Test' and Scrambled Eggs

Annabeth sat me down.

"This test will tell me if you are a true demigod that I can trust. Ready?" she asked. I nodded.

"Full name?"

"Katharina di Angelo. Daughter of Hades and Emily di Angelo." I said, my voice slipping with my slight Italian accent. I remembered learning Italian. It was my first language. I never understood English until I went to my first foster home.

"Nico is your…?"

"Cousin, I guess. Thrice removed." Gosh, the way I was going, I would be speaking full Italian in seconds. I sighed.

It continued like that. Thankfully I didn't end up slipping into Italian. Now _that_ would have been embarrassing. Embarrassing is an understatement.

"Okay... wow. Even I failed that!" She whistled.

"What did you just say? The kid passed?" Percy said, walking into the room. I held back a grin.

"The kid has a name, Seaweed Brain." I said, mock glaring at my new foster dad. My legal guardians were now Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. My life was weird. Percy glared at me, jokingly.

Annabeth laughed and took me to see the surprise. It was a top—dur—much like the one Percy had been wearing the day before, only the letters on this were clear and readable.

The boldness of the 'CBH' and the pegasus logo was unbelievable. The orange however, was light and gentle. I laughed. I had got it wrong. My orange was too bright. I remembered in school one year we were making tops with designs on them. Being a total fangirl, I did a Percy Jackson one. I had gotten the orange _completely_ wrong! But my pegasus was right, at least.

"Okay, I totally messed up the shade of orange!" I said aloud. Oops. Annabeth stared at me questioningly. "I might have made a Camp top in school once..." I admitted. Suddenly I felt a wrenching grip on my heart. Holy Hera!

I doubled over gripping my chest. I knew what was going on, and the pain dissipated.

"What just happened?!" Annabeth asked, watching me pant.

"Somebody died. Somebody close. I need to know who..." I murmured, still feeling sick. I ran through a list of people I knew, checking. "Aw! It's Aunt Jayne! I knew she lived in Manhattan!" I said, realising.

"Who?"

"My friend's aunt. I'll have to text him." I said sadly. I liked Aunt Jayne, she had helped me study for my English exam when I had no hope.

"From Camp!" Annabeth half yelled. I nodded.

"Yes I know. Phones are bad for demigods. This one's fine though. I've used it a million times before." I said, grinning. So that is what Drake had meant by ' _This phone is special.'_ I grinned at the memory.

"How... oh never mind. I need to go finish the eggs!"

"I'll help!" I piped, following Annabeth into the kitchen.

The eggs were delicious scrambled. I added a slight bit of oregano at the end, which I didn't regret. We all ate in silence.

"Camp Half Blood? Chiron will want to meet her. And you know it!" Percy grinned. I felt the wrenching at my heart as another soul nearby fell. I nodded, masking the pain.

"Yeah. Why not?" I said, agreeing. I wanted to see Camp for myself.

"Go get ready then. I think you would prefer Cabin 13, Hades Cabin." Annabeth smiled.

 **Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but i hope you enjoy it anyway! Mix up coming in the next chapter, so be patient!**


	5. Camp Half Blood's New Doctor

I was going to Camp Half Blood. What in Hades happened to my life? I sighed, finishing my packing. It had been two weeks since I had passed the 'test'. Annabeth and Percy trained me to fight, quickly. I was better with a sword like Riptide. Balanced and easy to handle.

"Come on! Nico is waiting in the car outside!" Percy called to me. I walked out, shrugging my arms into my jacket. Together, Percy and I walked downstairs to meet my brother in the 'car'.

It wasn't much of a car. More of a minivan to be honest. Nico opened the door for me and then slammed it in Percy's face.

"You have your own car!" Nico yelled out the window. He started the car and drove off through the city. "So, kid, what's your story? How are you a Di Angelo?"

"My great-great-grandmother was your cousin. Rosalind." I explained. "When my mother died, I was placed in the foster system. You can figure out the rest easily. "

We continued with little talk. It was the sort if silence you enjoyed, knowing you would get along well with the person next to you.

Soon enough, we were on Long Island Sound, speeding along the country roads. We pulled into a small parking lot, hidden in the shadow of a huge hill.

"Come on, we're here!" Nico sounded almost excited. I wondered briefly why. I guess I'd find out soon. I got out of the van a second after Nico. There were similar vans and other cars in the lot, most scratched or burnt or dented. Demigods' vehicles. I smiled.

We walked back up the hill. I felt a tiny resistance as I walked. I shuddered recognising it to be the barrier created by Thalia's pine. Then I was looking down on the place I had only ever imagined. It was perfect. Every description matched exactly. Every twist of a path, every colour. Exactly as it was described in Rick Riordan's novels.

We walked down to the Big House. It was taller than I expected. But the poker table was truly unexpected.

"Flush, Chiron!" Mr D said happily.

"Royal Flush. I believe that means _you_ have to help the demigods clean the stables tonight!" Chiron smiled. Mr D frowned.

"I'll do it, if you wish." Nico spoke up. Mr D and Chiron flinched, turning to see us.

"Chiron!" Percy yelled, running in. Annabeth walked in after him, huffing a sigh.

"This is Kate, daughter of..." Percy panted.

"Hades. Kate di Angelo, pleased to meet you." I said, stretching my hand out. Chiron shook it firmly.

"Chiron, trainer of heroes." He said, not wanting to continue.

"Son of Kronos, right?" I asked, remembering the stories. Chiron nodded. "We have a Rick Riordan fan?"

This time I nodded. I was then introduced to Mr D, who insisted on calling me Karrie. I sighed, walking off.

Nico led me to Cabin 13, where I'd be staying with him. It was quite spacious, with few, spaced out bunks, and much free room. There was a bathroom at the back and a lounge/ storage room to the right. To the left, was a dark room, used solely for shadow travel. I'd have to try that sometime.

Nico flopped down on one of the bunks. I sighed, sitting down on the bed opposite.

"Who are you avoiding?" I asked.

"nobody..." he said, vaguely. He was hiding. From who, I didn't know. Then I heard a scream from outside. I shot to my feet. What in Hades?

"Come on! Here, you'll probably need this." Nico said, handing me a black sword. I recognised it to be made of Stygian Iron. There was Greek writing on the side. ευθανασία. Euthanasia. Mercy killing. Cool sword. I grinned.

We rushed outside together. Then I saw what was ahead of me.

The blue telephone box was in desperate need of a paint job. A man stumbled out as I realised what I was staring at. The Tardis. I sighed. The Doctor looked around.

"This is much the wrong place! If Rose were here..." He looked desperately sad. He had messy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. His trench coat was lopsided. And his tie tied wrong. And his... oh you get my idea.

"Yes, yes you are in the wrong place. Doctor." I said, stepping forwards. This was a mess. Percy Jackson and Doctor Who? No. No, it simply didn't happen. But it was happening before my eyes.

"I was meant to land in Greece. Greece! This is not... wait, where am I?" He stumbled through his words.

"Close enough to Greece, that's for sure." I heard Percy mutter behind me. I sighed. Was I doing this?

"Well, something here has caught my attention. That thing would be her." The Doctor said, pointing at me. Almost at once, Percy and Nico were in front of me, taking up fighting stances. Their shadows fell over me. I had a sudden idea. I focused.

I was flung weightlessly through space. It was too fast. Too dark. Too creepy. But at the same time, familiar and perfect.

I landed unsteadily in front of the boys, narrowly dodging being impaled.

"What about me?"

"No matter. I think I shall stick around here." The Doctor said, grinning. I sighed. And pulled out my phone.

"Then I'm certainly not staying here!" I said, calling Drake. I pressed the phone to my ear. Drake answered straight away.

"What's up? I haven't seen you in _ages!_ " he said. I grinned.

"I know. Can I stay at yours for a bit?" I asked, timidly.

"Of course. Are you at Camp Half Blood? I'll be there in five minutes." He said. I could hear the roar of the wakening engine.

"Stay on the line. Go pack your bags. Meet me in the parking lot. Tell Annabeth that Drake _Castellan_ is coming to get you." He said, emphasising his second name. Castellan. I frowned. What did he mean. Wait... where had I heard that name before? The name was on the tip of my tongue. Why Annabeth.

Luke. Luke Castellan. Okay. Officially freaked out. I sighed. This was strange as.

The day passed in a blur. Annabeth freaked out when she heard Drake's name. I was whisked to a house. I didn't remember one detail of it. Drake, sensing I was about to collapse carried me up the stairs and laid me down on a bed. I passed out then.

The room was black. Almost completely.

"You okay?" Drake asked from across the room. I flinched and looked over at him, tiredly trying to sit up. I failed epically, falling back onto the bed with a slight thud. Drake turned, concern flashing into his expression. He walked over, gently helping me sit up, collecting pillows to create a soft wall for me to lean into.

"Obviously not." He said with a panicked laugh. What in my father's name was going on?

"Wh—w—what—" I tried to say, what was going on. Holy Hera!

"That _doctor_ hit you with some beam thingy, when trying to get me away from you. I think it was an accident. I don't know really." Drake said sadly, stroking my hair. I felt a pang in my stomach. Calm. Calm. CALM!

Then, very suddenly, a dog started barking.

"Shut it, Mrs O Leary!" Drake shouted. When the dog ignored him, he continued. "YES, I KNOW THERE'S SOMEBODY AT THE DOOR! CALM DOWN!"

I laughed quietly. Drake looked over at me, smiling quickly.

"I bet it's your brother. He's been so worried. Especially since it's been almost a week since you passed out." Drake grinned. "Come on, let's go say hello!"

Drake scooped me up into his arms. I blushed to my roots. Oh great... I guess I was wrong about my feelings.

I wished I had ευθανασία as Drake carried me downstairs. I knew it wasn't my brother. Nico gave off a aura. A scent, if you like, of darkness and death. And I couldn't feel that aura. Holy Hera, this was going to be bad.

ευθανασία appeared magically in my hand. Good. I struggled against Drake's arms, knowing I could support myself now. I felt energy surge into my system. Drake stopped on the stairs and let me down, acknowledging that I was okay. I ran down the stairs, readying Euthanasia. I already knew who was at the door. I sprung agilely over the railing of the stairs and into the shadows. I was again flung through space, but this time I had better control. I landed in front of the door and pulled it open. I pressed the tip of my sword against the throat of the Doctor.

 **Sorry that this one took a while to get uploaded, but i have been awfully busy. not sure when the next will be ready, so keep an eye out!**


	6. Hunger Games and Darkness

"Jumping the gun a bit aren't you?" The Doctor said innocently. I didn't say a word, just kept the point of my sword on his throat. It was clear I wanted an explanation

"OKAY! It was no accident when I landed in Camp Half Blood. I need the help of a daughter of Hades born in this current century. You are the only one. So I need your help." He said simply.

"Help with what?" I asked. What could I do? Why from the 21st century?

"Controlling a few worlds that have gone a bit, you know... cray-cray."

"Okay... like what worlds?"

"there's this on world where they send kids out to fight each other in a crazy reality show they call the Hunger Games..."

"You're joking me..."

"One where people have learnt to ride dragons and train them. Another where people are getting killed for being different, or as they call it, 'divergent'. One where it's up to one kid to defeat a crazy criminal mastermind. Another where..." The Doctor paused, peering at my face. "Are you okay, Kate?"

"I'm fine." I snapped. I lowered my sword, motioning him inside. Drake took my arm.

"We'll go, but you have to promise no harm will come to her." Drake said, indicating to me.

"I promise I'll _try_ to keep Miss Kate away from harm. I can make no promises."

"I'm coming too then!" Nico said, rushing inside. I sighed.

"And us!" Annabeth yelled, coming in with Percy.

"And me! You aren't going anywhere with those cupcakes without me!" Bubbles exclaimed running in.

"That's enough! Let's go before anybody else decides to join us. Awful amount of fuss over one kid."

"she's family!" Everybody said indignantly at once. I hid my face in my hands. Great. Now I had an _entourage!?_ I sighed again.

"I agree with the Doctor, let's go. Five extras is quite enough."

"Five is too much. The son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena aren't coming. Neither is the satyr. Now let's go!" the Doctor announced, taking my arm and leading me and Drake to the Tardis, which was parked outside. We went inside, followed by Nico, who hadn't been barred from going. The doctor closed the doors and began fiddling with the controls in the centre. I hadn't got a good look around before we were flung around, through time and space.

"First stop, America in one thousand years time. The Hunger Games!"

It was dark in the Tardis, but I finally got a good look around. It looked exactly as it did the show. It had infinite space for living. The middle was a huge control panel with a lava-lamp like power source. Only there was no sound. It was strangely warm. And there were food stores under the metal flooring of the main room. We were pointed to a back room, where there was a living space. Multiple rooms joined off that one. We all dumped our stuff in one room with two bunks. The boys walked out. I looked carefully at ευθανασία. There was a small button like gem on the hilt of it... I touched it lightly.

And then I was holding a ring. It was quite beautiful, with a single black pearl on it, obviously the button back to a sword. On the underside of the pearl, hidden from sight was the word ευθανασία, the name of my sword. I sighed, slipping it onto my finger. Much better. Lighter, easier to carry, nowhere near as threatening.

I sighed again, coming out of the room to see Nico and Drake sitting on a couch deep in talk. I smiled gently and crept off to talk to the Doctor.

The Doctor was busy fiddling with controls in the middle. I frowned at him.

"These worlds, they sound awfully like ones I heard of. Ones that are supposedly fictional." I said making him flinch. I did that lots now. Scared people.

"they are _supposed_ to be fictional! So am I. So are you. So are your friends." The doctor snapped.

"Well we aren't. Deal with it." I snapped back. This wasn't going to help. I needed answers.

"Are these the worlds I've read about? The ones I loved and missed?" I asked. The doctor nodded. I thought for a second. Which Doctor was this. 1? No. 2? No. 3? No... oh right! It was the tenth Doctor. By far my favourite. I sighed, taking my ring off and twisting in it my hands.

The Tardis came to a sudden stop.

"We're here! Come on! Hurry, hurry! Make sure you have that sword of yours Kate. Let's go!" the Doctor announced. I prodded the black pearl on my ring and held out ευθανασία. I grinned. I loved my sword.

Nico and Drake ran in, each holding a sword. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and together we ran out. Into a forest. The first Hunger Games. I looked around trying to recognise my surroundings. I looked up suddenly, hearing an odd buzzing. There in the tree, was a golden wasp nest. Tracker Jackers. Perfect. I signalled to Drake. When we were younger, we used to play a game about the Hunger Games trilogy, which we had both just finished. We made up little codes for different hazards.

"Code 13. Jump and weave?" I looked at Drake. He grinned, nodding. Together, we jumped into the tree. I jumped to a low branch and picked a leaf. I climbed higher and presser the leaf into the hive. The Tracker Jackers buzzed louder, surrounding the leaf. Within a few seconds the mutated wasps were asleep. I sighed. Good. Done. Drake grinned at me, waiting a few metres down. I pushed myself down and freefall-ed into Drake's arms. He caught me easily. Together, we jumped the last metre. Nico and the Doctor stared at us. We grinned in sync.

"Come on, I know what to do!" I exclaimed. I ran off into the forest, remembering something. This was to help a lot of people. Hopefully, I was in time...

I slashed through the protective barriers of the arena. All of a sudden the simple noises of the forest disappeared. Knowing that in this silence my voice would carry, I shouted out.

"Children of the 74th Hunger Games! We have set you free! This is not the Capital speaking! Come to the beacon and we will save you and your districts!" I called, pointing my hand to the sky. A tall cylinder of fire spiralled upwards, creating a beacon. I didn't know I could do that. Cool.

People began to appear in moments. First was Katniss, supporting an exhausted Peeta. So Rue was already...? Oh. Oh. I sighed.

"Nico, keep an eye on these two. The other tributes might be a bit hostile towards them. Keep your sword ready!" I growled. The red head I remembered only as Foxface came out next smiling silently. I rolled my eyes at her. I took out an apple and chucked it at her. She caught it and ate it quickly. Last to come was Cato. He saw Katniss and Peeta and lashed out. At the same time, Nico, Drake and I pulled out our swords, surrounding him. He paled.

"Back. No fighting. Or you stay in here." I said, frowning at him. Boys were always so much more trouble than the girls.

"Katniss, Peeta, follow the Doctor. You have medical equipment right?" I turned to the Doctor, still keeping my sword level with Cato's throat. The Doctor nodded, leading the couple off to the Tardis.

I frowned at Foxface.

"Head southwest. Then take one of the boats tied up in the harbour. Go north. You'll hit land eventually. Collect food on the way there." I said, chucking a dagger at her. Again, she caught it. And she was on her way.

"As for you," I said, turning to Cato. "You are going northeast. Find a boat and head south. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Go then."

The boy too went on his way. I sighed, relaxing. I had an idea. I disappeared into the shadows, flying through the darkness. I landed on the cornucopia. I smiled. I waved my hand and two cameras appeared out of the ground.

"Hello citizens of Panem. I am here to tell you one thing." I began, still smiling. "The Hunger Games are over. The fighting ends now. I am a spirit of death, who, for long now, has been troubled by this area. The inequality ends now."

Guns appeared on all sides of the clearing. I laughed.

"Guns? Go ahead, President Snow. Try and kill me. It will do no good!" I laughed again. The sun was setting now. A shadow fell over me. I very carefully peeled into the shadows, becoming part of them. It was painful, but not as painful as the bullets would have been. They shot out and straight through my nonexistent body. I waited as the world of Panem watched in fear. I focused, returning to my normal state.

"I warned you. President Snow, I summon your spirit here!" I called loudly, not expecting it to work. But it did. The white bearded man appeared in front of me. He was paler then usual and frowning. I smiled politely at him.

"For years, you have sent innocent children to their deaths. I, the child of death, am here to avenge them. Do you have anything to say before judgment is made?" I said, still smiling. This man was _evil._ And my father showed no mercy for the evil and the wicked. It didn't matter what the man said. He was going to die.

"It is not my fault. I had no hand in it."

"I beg to differ. I can tell you are lying. Receive your punishment." I said, letting go of a wave of anger I had held in for years, that I had repressed with books and music. Anger and rage at the foster parents who had never cared for me. Ones who had hit me and starved me. Ones who had made me work. Who left me so alone that I frequently ran away. I got a job. Earned my own money. But I could never truly escape and my anger finally wormed its way to freedom.

"You killed so many, that you no longer have a soul. And without a soul, you are no longer alive. You are already dead." I said. The president began to fade, dying. I was nearly done. There was no longer a man. Just a mindless spirit. Faceless, speechless, emotionless. "Be gone spirit!"

And just like that, the spirit of President Snow sank into the solid ground. And was gone. The hunger games were over. I was done here. Right?

I disappeared into the shadows again, reappearing outside the Tardis. The Doctor opened the doors and let me in. They all stared at me, Drake, the Doctor, Katniss, Peeta. Nico smiled gently at me.

"Come on. You need a rest." He said, having done the same thing before. Only, he had slipped into a shadow coma for days. I walked off to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Nico was right. I needed to relax. I needed to rest and get my energy back. I suddenly felt overwhelmed with exhaustion. After one long day, one good night's sleep was in order. I fell asleep pretty quickly after deciding that.


	7. Dragon Lords and Lies

Why was I so _hot_? I thought the Tardis had thermostat. I woke up in a sweat. And I could immediately see why.

"Drake!" I hissed. He stirred quietly, hugging me tighter against him. I had two ideas. Shadow travel and scare the shit out of him, or roll over and bang his head on the wall to wake him up. I decided to do neither.

"Drake! Wake up!" I growled at him. He blinked tiredly at me, awake now. He realised what was going on pretty quickly,

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to... you looked so..." He couldn't finish. I glared at him.

"Off! Now!" I hissed. He smiled a small smile. And bent his head to... "No! Move. Now." I said, breaking free of his now loosened grip.

I stalked out of the room, not caring if Drake was following me. I checked my back pocket, suddenly, for no apparent reason. I pulled my ring out. Strange. I slipped it on, too tired to question its appearance there. I approached the Doctor, who was, as usual, busy fiddling with buttons and controls.

"Where to next?" I asked, yawning. I needed breakfast. I suddenly realised I hadn't eaten for about a week. According to my stomach anyway. It growled ferociously at me.

"Berk." The Doctor said. He was about to continue, but I already knew what was ahead.

"Dragons. Wouldn't it be cool to have a dragon as a friend?" I said, laughing. I ran down the metal stairs to find a full kitchen. I found some eggs in the fridge and started cooking. I found scrambled eggs made the perfect comfort food. When they were done, I poured equal amounts onto six plates. Enough for everybody.

I brought the plates upstairs, somehow juggling all six. I looked over at Drake for some help. He grinned at me, and took two of the plates. I followed him into the living room. He placed the two plates on one of the tables. Took another two. Placed those on a different table. The last two. Placed them on the last table. I called out.

"Breakfast!" I yelled. The Doctor ran into the room and grinned. He sat down at one of the tables on the side.

"Don't start yet. Wait for the others." Drake scolded him as he picked up his fork; the Doctor frowned at him. I watched as Peeta and Katniss, ever careful and with tiny steps came out. They eyed the food uncertainly.

"Its scrambled egg. No flavouring. I thought if I added flavouring it might be a bit too rich. For you two and me. I haven't had any food in a while. About a week, right Drake?"

"Nine days. You were unconscious for a week." He said, glaring at the Doctor.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that!" the Doctor grinned.

"Where's Nico?" I muttered. I walked off to our bedroom.

He was asleep on one of the bunks, lying face down, fully dresses, still wearing his trainers. I didn't want to wake him up but I had to. I gently prodded him. He stirred but didn't wake. I sighed and poked him harder. A lot harder. No response. I growled to myself and summoned a ball of darkness. I flung it at Nico.

He jolted awake, sitting up. I rolled my eyes at him. I told him it was time for breakfast and walked out into the living room, followed by Nico. We sat down and everybody started eating. I ate mine slowly, knowing I might not be able to handle it all. I finished quickly despite.

I washed up, as usual. I was packing away the last plates when the Tardis jolted to another stop. I ran up the stairs, twisting my ring excitedly. I was going to see dragons. Real dragons!

The Doctor, Drake and I ran out. Nico had decided to stay in the Tardis with Katniss and Peeta just in case. He created a shadow bubble around the police box so it was impossible for anybody but a child of Hades to see.

I heard a shout from above. I looked up. There were dragons circling us. But they looked weird. Almost… animated. In a shock, I looked down at myself. I was animated. So were my surroundings. So were the Doctor and Drake. Okay... weird.

Trying not to dwell on the fact, I touched my ring and gripped ευθανασία on my hands. I hoped this didn't come to fight. My hopes were pure and began to work. One by one the dragons landed. I recognised them. Toothless landed in front of me, with Stormfly close on his tail. Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf and Belch landed around us.

"Who are you?" The rider of Toothless asked without removing his helmet. I sighed. This would be fun.

"I am Kate Di Angelo, coming from the land of... of..."

"Dernom! We come from the land of Dernom to explore these isles, that were supposed to be uninhabitable because of the dragon infestations!" Drake cut in, remembering the world I had created in my writing. I remembered a sudden back-story that would come in handy. Something I had never revealed in my writing…

"I am Princess Kate. We were forced out of our peaceful country of Dernom by the ruler of the Outcasts, Alvin the Treacherous." I adapted my story to the world I was in. This might just work.

The gang removed their helmets, revealing the faces of the characters from the animated cartoon I used to watch. Only older. I could still recognise their faces. I bowed low.

"Oh! I'm dreadfully sorry. I was unaware I was in the presence of the Dragon Lords and Ladies!" exclaimed. I remembered what Aunt Jayne had told me one: Flattery will get you anywhere. Drake beside me grinned and bowed s well, obviously remembering what his aunt had said. The Doctor stood there annoyed.

"So you'll bow to Dragon Lords, but not to the _last Time Lord_!" he exclaimed.

"Oh will you be quiet!" I said. He had to shut up to keep the illusion going that I was a princess.

"You can knock it off, we know you aren't a princess." Astrid said, jumping off Stormfly. All the dragon riders followed her lead, except Hiccup.

"Fine I'm not a princess, technically. No Dernom either. I just made that up. Doctor, why don't you explain the rest, because I don't really know what we are doing here!" I said earnestly.

"We're here to sort out the timeline. I believe you have a problem with somebody called Alvin?" the Doctor began. Alvin? Didn't I just mention him in my quick lie?

All the dragon riders nodded, and Hiccup finally dismounted.

"Yes. Ever since my father died, the problem with Alvin has gotten much worse. We need help." He said. I nodded.

"so that's what I'm here to do. Has he killed anybody? Tricked people? Broken promises? Escaped punishments?" I asked. That was what my father dealt with. So I guessed it was what I was there to deal with.

"All of the above. Killed millions in raids. Tricked people into joining his army, or threatening them to do the same thing. Broken his promises within threats. Not given money. And eluded punishments for everything he has done!" Hiccup yelled. I nodded thoughtfully. Simple job. Make him pay. I'd need to get there first. How would one call a dragon? Given the powers I had discovered in the past few days, I might be able to do it.

So I snapped my fingers.


	8. Hel Is A Confusing Thing

Thankfully, I didn't do too much damamge. Except calling about 10000 dragons. On my second try. My first try wasn't as bad. But I didn't want to scare Drake and the Doctor. Or get nearly frazzled.

But the unfortunate reality, I did. The first dragon landed in front of me. It was bone white with a single black stripe down its back. I snorted angrily at me. I smiled. This dragon was like the living embodiment of my father Hades. It sniffed at me, cocked its head and opened its mouth. Black fire sprouted, surrounding me. It didn't hurt. It energised me.

Almost distantly I could hear Drake and the Doctor shouting fearfully. The dragon joined the circle of dancing fire that raged upwards, spiralling around me. It seemed as energised as me. I grinned, spreading my arms and soaring upwards in the fire. The fire started to disappear, slowly returning me to the ground. Everybody stared at me as the dragon circled me happily. I nudged my leg. I smiled and got on. Spines shot out of its back, around me. I waved my hand, wondering. A shadow bridle (which is exactly what it sounds like: a bridle, like that for a horse, but for a dragon, made of shadows) fit around the dragons head. Wicked sweet!

"Kate... your arms..." Drake said in wonder. I looked down at my arms, the only bit of bare skin except my face (my neck was covered in scarves). They were marked with lines like black fire dancing along my skin. Were they from the dragon? Yes they were. I looked down at the dragon, who was now covered in similar markings. Holy Hephaestus! I thought I looked a bit like a Shadowhunter. Hopefully we wouldn't have to go to that world! Well, we still needed transportation for Drake and the Doctor. I snapped my fingers again. Then it got crazy.

All at once a cloud of dragons filled the sky. At least twenty landed around us. My dragon let out a high pitched bark of sorts. She was right. Too many dragons.

"Hey! Two at a time! First two dragons land now!" I called. And it worked. The dragons rose, all except two. I inspected them quickly. They were perfect fits! I looked to the Doctor and Drake, who came forward to look at the dragons. Drake inspected a large blue one with gold eyes. It was the same breed as Hookfang and had longer, twisted gold horns.

The Doctor looked at a dark green dragon with a pattern like grass. When he can near it, the dragon disappeared. Well, it blended into its surroundings perfectly so it seemed invisible. Each dragon perfectly matched its owner. I smiled.

"Dragons! You can leave!" I called. The dragons in the air actually listened. I suddenly remembered something. "These dragons need names!" I grinned. Hiccup nodded approvingly.

I looked at my dragon. She needed a name... Shadowfury? No. What about just Shadow? Yeah! I liked that. I cooked my head at my dragon.

"Do you like the name Shadow?" I asked her. It was her choice after all. She gave me the dragon equivalent of a smile. She pulled herself onto her back legs and flapped her wings excitedly. I laughed. "Shadow it is then!"

Drake and the Doctor went through a similar process. Drake ended up calling his dragon Blue, and the Doctor called his Rose (which personally, I didn't understand). But despite, we mounted our dragons and took off, following Astrid and Stormfly. Hiccup and Toothless flew next to me and Shadow.

"How—how did you do that? With the dragons?" he asked me. Shadow did another one of her dragon smiles. I grinned.

"I don't really know. I've been living on instinct for a while. I just snapped my fingers and... well you saw what happened! " I said. It was strange. Everything had been so weird. What with the fire, the dragons, the everything! I would ask Nico next time I talked to him. There had to be something I was missing. Shadow sent out a sudden burst of black fire. It spiralled past Blue and Rose, and hit a pillar of rock up ahead. We were at Outcast island.

Stormfly dipped in a sudden nosedive. I followed after her, quickly. Shadow spewed more black fire as a signal to me. It curled around us... oh! A shadow shield! Of course! Smart dragon. I didn't bother to wonder how she knew about my powers. I concentrated on keeping us all hidden.

"There! Alvin's camp!" Hiccup told me, barely keeping speed with us. We landed at the same time. I thought quickly. I'd need a cover that would fit to this world. Viking myths... goddess of the dead was...? Hel! Of course. I wished I could look more like her, it would help my idea. I felt my skin suddenly burn. Darkness filled my vision for a few seconds. I lost my balance suddenly and began to fall. Shadow leapt to my side to keep me upright. Drake shouted.

"What's happening to her?! Get the bloody dragon away from her!" He half screamed. I regained my balance carefully as the darkness faded. Everything looked strange. Darker. Oddly beautiful despite the death surrounding me. I knew exactly what had happened. I had changed my appearance. I looked at the Doctor.

"Come. I have a plan." My voice sounded strange. It was softer than usual, no more than a timorous whisper. I took a step forwards and noticed that both my gait and attire had changed. I was now in a dark purple floating dress. I stood straighter with lighter, more graceful steps. I felt lighter myself.

"Hel..." Astrid whispered hoarsely. I turned to her.

"Yes deary?" I began to realise, not only had my appearance changed, but my being. I was now an embodiment of death. Of Hel. I was Hel.

"Nothing... nothing ma'am!" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. I began walking, Shadow close on my heels. I already knew where I was going. I sped up, eager to meet my enemy.

It took me no less than five minutes to reach Alvin's base. The guards surrounding it stared at me with wide eyes and cleared a path, unwilling to become an enemy of death. Smart men. I wave my hand at the iron doors. They flew open and I strode through. I liked this new power. It would come in handy a lot.

"What is the meaning of this! Who disturbs our time? I told you to make sure nobody...!" The disgusting man choked off when he caught sight of me. I frowned.

"I was told I was here to see a _King!_ A man of wealth and care for his subjects! Was I told falsely?" I spoke, my voice still but a velvety timorous whisper. I glared at the people in the room. Filthy men wearing horrific coats and carrying bone swords, each one covered in battle scars and the blood of the people they murdered.

"Death. I smell death." I muttered. Shadow, who slinked silently at me side, growled. "Patience deary, this man needs trial." I spoke solely to her, but everybody else in the room was suddenly enraged.

"NO!" They all shouted in unison. I stroked Shadow, who purred deep in her throat.

"Oh, that is a shame. But we mustn't disappoint the souls, must we deary." I said, still speaking only to Shadow. She gave me a dragon grin. "I might have to freeze some people to get my job done." I purred.

I waved my hand, true to my word. The men in the room, all but the leader, Alvin was frozen. I smiled pleasantly.

"Let's not make this any harder than need be. You stand accused of murder," a sheepskin list appeared in my hand, inked in a clear script, "greed, anger, violence, fraud, breaking promises and worst of all, treachery. For the combination, not just the separate, the punishment is death." Shadow made a sound, somewhere between and growl and a purr. I stroked her scales. "Go ahead deary."

Alvin didn't have the time to scream, to call help, to do anything. In seconds, he was surrounded by black darkness fire. The life was drained from him. When Shadow moved away, there was but a body left. I laughed and flicked my wrist at the room. It burst into flame. I floated out of the room.

Outside everything was in chaos. Shadow growled at me. I knew what she meant.

"Come then deary. Let's take to the skies!" I laughed, getting on her. She took off, flying high above the clouds. I gripped her shadow harness and faded back to myself. It was easier. Like peeling away a layer of makeup. Or taking off a mask. I sat up on Shadow.

"Come on Shadow! Let's go meet the others! Dive!" I ordered, thankful for being back to myself. We leant into a nosedive. The speed was exhilarating. I let out a whoop and spread my arms out, holding on solely with my knees and feet. It was even better. I grinned and watched the ground for any signs of Drake or the Doctor. I suddenly tugged up on the reins.

The Doctor smiled at me. His smile suggested he was fine but...

"Kate _run!_ " his voice said otherwise. I looked down at Shadow.

 _We have to!_ A voice laughed in my head. It was Shadow. I just knew it was. I nodded.

"Yes we do. Come on!" I shouted. Why did _I_ have to get dragged into this?


	9. Why Did I Make A Deal With A Daemon?

I flew back towards the sky in a hurry. Damn it, damn it, damn it! I struggled to fit a shadow bubble around us quickly. I bent back in a nosedive to follow the Doctor, Drake and whoever had captured them. This would be fun. Again, I asked myself a question. Why me? What did I ever do?

I stayed on their trail for a few hours, following them from a few feet above. I suddenly had an idea.

"Get lower." I whispered to Shadow. She made a soft hiss of agitation, but obliged. As we skimmed low to the ground beside Drake, I reached out. And took his hand.

He stiffened at first, glaring around unseeingly. He would never see me. I took my ring off carefully, closing his hand around it. I released his hand and tugged up of Shadow's reins. We went as high as we dared, so we were out of sight, but could still see. I released my shadow bubble and let out a long sigh. That was hard. Mega hard.

 _Did you have to do that? What was the point?_ Shadow asked me. I frowned at her.

"Hope. Hope is more powerful than you realise Shadow. Much more powerful." I told her earnestly. Hope had kept me going for years. I only had one bit of hope, that I would grow up and be able to leave the foster system. Not the usual kiddie hopes for a pony or an X-Box. All I had ever wanted was to grow up.

I watched Drake carefully study the ring, recognising it. He held it close to his chest, smiling a small smile. The Doctor, next to him, frowned deeply. Oh come on! It wasn't that hard! Get the message already.

I sighed and tightened my grip on Shadow's reins. Hiccup suddenly soared above me, with Astrid and Fishlegs. I grinned. How could they not see me? I had put down my shadow bubble right? I glanced around and noticed a small dark tint to the sky. I had made another one? Oops.

It took me another few seconds to take down the shield like formation. I soared up hastily, begging Shadow to keep an eye on Drake and the Doctor.

Hiccup and Astrid flinched when I joined them, startled by the eerie silence that seemed to follow me like a plague. Fishlegs however, smiled and scratched his dragon Meatlug behind the ear.

"We have to help Drake and the Doctor! They've been captured!" I said hysterically.

"What!?" Hiccup stared at me. "What do you—Dagger!"

"Who?" I groaned

"Dagger the Deranged."

"Why is he...? Is he...?" I could barely finish my sentence.

"Mad? Yes. Yes he is."

I hid my face in my hands, silently sobbing. No. No. No. This wasn't happening. I had to help them. Before Dagger the Deranged madman did something mad. Like kill them. Or hurt Drake.

I'd have to kill him.

I sighed as I swooped down. Maybe not. I whistled low, to call Blue and Rose. The two dragons came immediately. I grinned at them.

"Hover low you two. I'm gonna go get Drake and the Doctor. Drake first." I said, yet again shrouding myself and Shadow in shadowy armour.

We swooped down. Without warning, I grabbed Drake by the collar and lifted him into the air. He grabbed onto my arm and heaved himself up onto my dragon. All the guards suddenly looked up. They fumbled to load bows. The leader, presumably Dagger the Deranged, spun with a loaded crossbow, but even he was too late. Drake was hidden with Shadow and I. We sped upwards. Blue hovered next to me, long enough for Drake to jump onto his dragon.

"Stay here!" I ordered, diving off of Shadow. My fire powers activated immediately and I flew safely down, still shrouded in shadows. When I was near the ground, I heard the Doctor complaining.

"Why the boy first!? Am I not important?" He exclaimed. "it's not like they need me to get back! Nah! They should just run off! Of course they can power the Tardis on their own!" I giggled uncontrollably. All the men shot in my general direction. I quickly grabbed the Doctor's arm and flew up. When I was out of sight, I reappeared from the shadows.

"Careful what you wish for!" I exclaimed angrily, letting go of the Doctor. I waited for a second, then nodded to the agitated Rose, who sped after him, darting back to the skies with her companion.

"What was that for!?"

"For being an arrogant idiot. Let's get back to the Tardis before you two run into more trouble." I said, still angry. I sped off, my annoyance shattering my good mood. I _had_ been happy about my new powers! I _had_ wanted to discuss them with the Doctor. No longer!

Drake caught up with me eventually. I kept flying, unbothered. Blue growled at Shadow inquisitively. She responded in a series of small knickers. I wondered if Blue then explained them to Drake. He obviously had.

"Kate, please! It wasn't my fault! It was the Doctor!" he exclaimed.

"I am aware of that." I said curtly.

"Then why are you angry at me!?" He half yelled. Hiccup ahead of us, looked back, nearly falling off Toothless. Toothless growled a warning at him.

"I'm not." I whispered. It came out weirdly.

Shadow sensed my thoughts and sped up, desperate. She fell into a nosedive, suddenly worried.

I looked at the massive monsters ahead of me. They were utterly black, had four huge wings and permanent toothy grins. I shuddered. These things again.

It was a _arai,_ or curse daemon. I sighed. Why did I have to face these again? They were bad enough in my dreams, but now... big ugly old ladies didn't sound as easy to fight. Motioning the other back, I rode forth to meet them.

" _Arai_! I am Kate Di Angelo, daughter of Hades! What is your business here?" I boomed. Shadow began to chatter at me, but I ignored her.

"We are here for the Castellan boy. And the Doctor. Leave here in peace, blessed Daughter of Hades." They cooed together.

"I shall not! Leave the boy alone, he has posed no threat. Any curse burdened on him, I shall take!" I yelled, enraged. Let them hurt Drake? No way!

"Easily done!" they yelled back. One came forward. "The Titan Lord, Kronos, curses the boy with immortality, which he and his predecessors refused!" I felt pain in my heart as the first curse took effect. It was a curse. Immortality meant an eternity of suffering.

Another stepped up. "The demigod, Percy Jackson, cursed him to fall into Tartarus, like he had!" I felt myself fall off of Shadow, plummeting towards the Earth. Blue and Shadow raced after me. I fell through a hole that appeared in the ground and all the way down.

As I fell, I wondered silently to myself, why did Percy want Drake in Tartarus? What had Drake done? Sure Luke, his... Father? Cousin? Anyway, Luke had done lots of bad things to him, but Drake?

"Shadow pick up the pace!" I yelled. Then she was there beside me. I laughed lightly and took hold of her saddle. Together we soared down, the wind in our faces exhilarating. When we came to open air, we dropped for another second, before gliding back upright. Drake and Blue came out after us. Drake's eyes were wide and half mad. I kept moving down, and we landed gently.

Blue landed next to me, grinning a dragon grin.

"You are the most irresponsible... arrogant... not to mention idiotic..." Drake tried to say.

"I love you too, stupid." I grinned. Drake gasped at what I said as I got off Shadow, untangling her reins. I smiled to myself, finished.

"You... what?!" He looked absolutely gobsmacked. I laughed.

"No time for that! We have to get moving. I don't want to stay in Tartarus for long, if you don't mind." I grinned again, remounting Shadow. We flew off together, into the blood red sky of my great-grandfathers abyss.


	10. I Ship Caleo

I stayed as quiet as possible throughout the journey. I knew where I was going. Before I left, there were a few things I wanted to do. We flew in the direction of a 'secret' titan base that I had read about in a fanfiction. After the past few days, I could safely assume they were all true.

We made towards it with great haste. If I was right, Calypso was there, along with Bob and Damasen. We sped on. I remembered my day at Camp Half-Blood. I was right, Leo had come home without Calypso. So maybe she was...?

When we came close, I stopped. There was a charged feel to the air and Shadow started growling. I looked down at her for the first time since we fell into Tartarus. And backtracked.

She was now unanimated, and looked even more amazing. Her scales were brighter and more defined, the hardness in her eyes lessened and the grace of her gait realised. I smiled. And looked down at my own arms. They too were more defined, with a more definite edge and curl to the runes.

I looked at Drake and Blue, who were in a similar state. I grinned.

"We should get some rest. There's a titan base just over the hill. I think there are a few people there I want to meet." I said.

"But—aren't we still in Viking times?" Drake looked extremely confused. I furrowed my eyebrow. Can't he sense...? of course he can't! But I could, and I could tell that time had reset itself when we fell into Tartarus.

"No! Time reset when we fell into Tartarus, because it is an... updated, I guess, version of the worlds." I said. Drake laughed at my explanation. We walked down the hill, back to a little hut we could see in the distance. It was in the middle of a swamp... Damien's? The tree was in the right place. So was the actual hut. I frowned slightly, but kept walking. Drake trailed behind a bit, but I kept on. It was so close...

I pushed open the door and was greeted by the delicious scent of roasting meat. After over ten days of very little food, I was starving, especially after using so many powers. But there was only a single figure inside the hut.

Her hair shone in the light of the fire. I recognised her immediately.

"Calypso!" I grinned. Perfect!

"Hello?" She said, turning round. I smiled politely at her.

"I'm Kate di Angelo, a friend of Leo's. We can get you out of here!" I said. She broke out into a grin.

"Leo?! I thought he died when Zeus shot us down!" she exclaimed.

"What? No! I saw him less than two weeks ago." I said incredulously. This was a strange encounter. Not the strangest... that was a few years ago when... never mind!

I sighed. This would take a while. But we sat down at the table and talked, introducing who we were and why we were there. It was a long talk. Eventually, we all went to bed.

Drake and I lay down on the floor in the corner of the room, as close to the door as possible, so we could escape if need be. I fell asleep quickly, desperately tired after a _long_ day.

 _Why more dreams? I asked myself. But went on with it anyway. I could see the Tardis. Nico pressed the point of his sword against the Doctor's throat  
"You just let her _fall _!?" he screamed. I flinched, watching the scene unfold. Hiccup, now unanimated, stepped in to prevent Nico from doing anything 'rash' as he called it. I smiled. Thank the Gods. Astrid frowned at them.  
"Come on! She can change her being! She'll be fine. And she has that dragon!" She sighed. Nico stared at her.  
"DRAGON!?" He bellowed. "Why did you leave my sister with a DRAGON!?" Astrid and Hiccup and the Doctor sighed in unison. _

I jolted awake, to feel the room shaking. Somebody was coming! I shook Drake's arms off to wake him up and sprang to my feet, taking off my ring. I gripped ευθανασία in my hand. I swung it once towards the door, signalling Drake. He advanced, pulling out a long sword. Where did he...? Never mind!

"Let Small Bob in! He's got news on Iapetus and Damasen." Calypso called to us. I opened the door to reveal a large silver tabby cat. I grinned. Small Bob.

"Okay. That's better than what I thought it was going to be!" I exclaimed. I took a deep breath. "We should go either way. I'm sure Iapetus and Damasen will be glad to see demigods to help them."

I walked outside, to where Shadow had been tied up, obviously by Calypso. I waved my hand at the knot, which untied itself automatically. I smiled and got on her.

I pulled out some chicken from nowhere. She put on a dragon grin, which looked more fearsome in reality. I chucked it into the air. She flew up to catch it. I laughed, taking tight hold of her reins. Drake grinned at Blue. I dropped another bit of chicken for him. Blue caught it with ease and swallowed it whole. We all laughed and set off flying.

Boom! Everything shook on the land below. I was glad to be in the air. Shadow let loose a burst of black fire. I took the hint. The shadow bubble formed quickly. Blue struggled to keep up with it. I sighed.

"Shadow, slow down a bit. Blue's having trouble." I told her. She slowed by a fraction. I kept my eye carefully on the huge fortress ahead.

"Will it light up?" I asked my dragon.

 _Yes! But you want to get your friends out of there first._ She exclaimed. I laughed. Dur.

"No shit Sherlock!" I laughed. I saw an opening in the roof and jumped off. I plummeted through the hole and into the fortress.

Shadow and Blue landed above me, on the black brick ceiling.

 _We'll wait here. Hurry!_ Shadow told me. I nodded, refusing to speak. This would be fun.

I sped through the corridors, heading downwards. Round and round a set of spiral stairs. Down and round. Down and round. Down and round. Down and round...

I finally reached the bottom of the staircase, where the cells were. I crept silently past a few empty ones. Then I heard talking.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, there could be a guard just over there—" I felt eyes on me, "—and we'd never know!" A voice I recognised to be Damasen said. I grinned. And stepped into the light.

"Good thing I'm not a guard, si?" I whispered. My Italian accent filled my voice. I sighed and pressed my hand against the lock of the cell door. It melted into darkness.

I pushed the door open and let them out.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Damasen asked. I frowned.

"You don't. Follow me!" I bolted off and paused at the stairs. "Come on! I'm a friend of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I'm Nico di Angelo's sister. Come on!"I called back to Bob and Damasen. Bob nodded, like this was enough for him to trust me and ran over. Sighing, Damasen followed him.

We ran up the stairs, being careful to make no sounds. I led them trough the castle to the hole. Bob boosted Damasen up first, then climbed up after him. I was about to follow when...

"Demigod! You aren't going anywhere!" a voice swore at me. I turned.

"Cazzo merda! Non di nuovo! Quello che in Hades!?" I swore in Italian. The titan lord of destruction, Perses, glared at me. I yelled again. "Shadow, il tuo culo qui!"

Shadow somehow understood and flew down to help.

"Aw, so this is the daughter of Hades! My esteemed cousin!" he purred. I laughed, pulling ευθανασία.

"Let's test my skills?" I growled.

"But of course." Perses pulled out a scythe made of Imperial Gold. "On my word. NOW!"

I laughed like a maniac and leapt forward to meet my cousin's attack.


	11. Back To Work

Perses swung upwards and I quickly parried, how Annabeth had taught me. Jab. Parry. Thrust. Dodge. Thrust. Dodge. Twist. Jab. Parry. Back. Parry. Swipe. With a last swipe, I knocked Perses back and his scythe to the floor. He growled, glowering at the deep cut in his shoulder, where golden ichor was flowing freely.

"Come on Shadow! Let's get out of here!" I yelled, seeing the murderous expression on my cousin's face. I jumped on her. She took to the air quickly. We flew through the hole in the ceiling.

"Come on! This way!" I yelled again, flying off towards Calypso's hut in a rush. I secretly wondered if Shadow, like me, had any magical powers, like I could shadow travel so maybe...

 _I CAN SHADOW TRAVEL TOO!_ She screamed in my head.

"Then I'll need your help." I told her, slowing into a decent to the hut. I landed and ran inside.

Shadow followed me, keeping close. The other stormed in, rushing. Blue barely managed to get inside, but he did.

"All of you, get in a circle. Hold hands!" I spoke loudly and clearly. This was likely to go terribly wrong. But Shadow would help, right? And I'd had practise, right? Or I'd flop this and end up in a wall. Drake took my hand on one side and Shadow pressed her head against my hand to be included. We were all ready. I looked at Shadow.

"You ready girl?" I asked her.

 _Who you calling girl! But yeah, I'm ready, GIRL!_ I smiled at my dragon.

"Then let's start, si _la signorina_." I emphasised. Shadow growled, but obliged. Her mouth opened her mouth and spewed black fire. I watched the rune-like scales on her body and the marks on my arms flare a bright red. I grinned and focused, knowing this would work. If I had Shadow, I'd be fine. I mean, come on, she's a flipping _dragon_.

We landed in Camp Half Blood, outside Cabin 13. I grinned, relaxing. Calypso smiled sheepishly at me.

"Where's Leo!?" She piped excitedly. I smiled at her.

"Bunker 9, probably. He usually stays there for hours building." I said. She grinned at me.

"Show me the way?"

"Of course. Shadow, a little help?" I looked down at my dragon. She glared at me.

 _Of course, la_ _signorina_ _._ She taunted. I stuck my tongue out at her. Then I laughed and got on. Calypso followed my lead. We took to the air excitedly.

I skimmed low over the forest. Calypso smiled. It was so weird seeing her as an adult. She was about 21 now, obviously no longer immortal. I smiled at the thought, her and Leo were the same age. That was good, right?

I landed outside Leo's famous workshop. No wonder it was easy to find. It was at least twenty feet high. Made completely of Celestial Bronze, it was indestructible. And hopefully inflammable. Hopefully.

I knocked timidly on the door.

"Leo! Open up! Its Kate!" I yelled when nobody answered. After a couple of seconds of crashes and scrambling, Leo opened the door, covered from head to toe in soot. He saw Calypso and gasped.

"Cally!" He yelled, rushing forwards and embracing her, no doubt ruining her pure white silk dress. She embraced him back. I smiled and laughed.

"Job one, done!" I sighed. "I'll leave you two in privacy..." Shadow nudged me and I climbed on. We flew off with uttermost haste.

Drake waited for me outside Hades Cabin with Percy and Annabeth. The couple rushed forwards to embrace me. I jumped over their heads, instinct taking over. Then I realised what they might think of Shadow. I leaped back over them to protect my dragon.

I landed in my saddle of darkness.

"Don't hurt my dragon!" I yelled, noticing that Blue was nowhere to be seen. Annabeth stiffened at the word _my_ and Percy just looked like a derpy hammerhead shark (no change there).

"Your... dragon?" Annabeth asked incredulously. I nodded.

"This is Shadow. Annabeth, Percy—Shadow , my dragon. Shadow—Percy and Annabeth, my guardians." I said quickly. Annabeth smiled at Shadow. Percy took out riptide, taking off the cap and displaying it to Shadow.

"Hurt her and I hurt you." He whispered threateningly. Shadow growled her annoyance.

 _WE'RE BONDED DUMBASS!_ She screamed. I laughed.

"Shadow says that we're bonded so she can't hurt me, dumbass. She added in the dumbass bit." I said with a smile.

"Oi, rude much!"

"Yes, rude much, Shadow." I laughed. I heard a sudden scream. Without a wordm Shadow took off and flew us off to the basketball court, where, yet again, the Tardis stood, doors closed. The Doctor flung the doors open, staggering out with Nico, Astrid, Hiccup, Katniss and Peeta. I frowned at the lot of them.

"Drake's coming, let's get going?" I sighed. More worlds to conquer? Fun! But at least I had my friends with me, right?

Drake landed next to me.

"let's go." He sighed, pulling me with him into the Tardis. Shadow and Blue followed, herding the others in with us.


End file.
